: : MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA : : :
by Medias tarot
Summary: Pequeño Drabble dedicado a este proximo DIA DEL PADRE, anteriormente posteado dentro del fic, PALABRAS AL VIENTO. ¿que haria Terry al quedarse con su bebita unas cuantas horas? Las invito a leer y si les gusta dejenme un review, gracias...


**Datos del fic:**

_**Textos en cursiva**_: Diálogos de los personajes.

**Titulo: Mi pequeña Princesa.**

**Autora:** Ana Lilian Panti (medias tarot)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino al par de viejas locas de sus autoras, que sigo emperrada con ellas por darnos una mierda de final, pero bueno eso no vale la pena. _**ESTA HISTORIA ES DEDICADA AL PROXIMO DIA DEL PADRE, DEDICADO A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIO ACERCA DEL FIC, UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE, Y TAMBIEN A LAS LECTORAS Y KE LA HAN AGREGADO COMO SU FAVORITA Y COMO ALERTA CUANDO SUBA CAP… **_Espero y sea de su agrado…

**MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA**

Nueva York... Junio de 1915.

La joven madre se detuvo en la puerta de la casa, viendo la cara de desesperación que ponía su esposo, el 99% de su ser quería soltar una carcajada, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que sabía que Terry no haría más que enojarse.

_¿Estas completamente segura que tienes que irte?_ – Preguntaba el actor de Broadway a su esposa, sonando neutral y con ese tono tan característico de él, ese del tipo que no le preocupaba nada, aunque por dentro estaba más que un manojo de nervios.

Candy le sonrió parándose de puntitas sobre sus pies tratando de besar los labios de su esposo.

_Sí, tengo que ayudar en el hospital, desgraciadamente no hay suficiente personal y hay mucho trabajo... Pero te prometo que estaré de regreso en unas cuatro horas, vamos amor... no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya lo veraz._ – Le aseguraba la rubia besándolo nuevamente, Terry suspiro dejando que sus labios se amoldaran a los de su bella esposa.

_¡Me vas a recompensar todo esto cuando regreses, pecosa!_ – Le dijo hablándole de manera seductora cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer a la ojiverde.

Candy le volvió a dar otro beso pero este fue en la frente del ingles, salió apresurada de su departamento con su blanco uniforme en mano y un pequeño bolso, lo bueno de todo es que el hospital donde ella trabajaba estaba a tan solo tres calles del edificio de donde vivían, haciendo de recorrido alrededor de cinco minutos.

Terry caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación contigua a la suya, era el cuarto de su pequeña hija, no es que le molestara en lo más mínimo cuidar de ella, pero apenas tenía tres semanas de nacida y le daba pánico tener que levantarla, incluso tocarla, se miraba tan frágil que le daba miedo lastimarla.

Como si sintiera la inseguridad de su progenitor, la pequeña princesita Grandchester despertó llorando, el joven padre se tensó un poco al escuchar que su pequeña Emma lloraba. Si Candy supiera que hacer esto era mil veces más aterrorizante que subir a un escenario para hacer una majestuosa interpretación ante cientos de espectadores que esperan lo mejor de ti, se reiría de él; Con paso lento pero seguro se acerco a la pequeña cunita tomando a la bebe con movimientos torpes y en ese instante sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, ya nada importaba más que su princesa de cabello castaño y ojos tan verdes como los de su madre.

Tomó asiento en la misma mecedora que ocupaba Candy cada vez que la alimentaba, colocando a la bebe contra su pecho deteniéndole la cabecita con mucho cuidado.

_Vamos a divertirnos __tú y yo mi princesa, ya que la "pecosa" de tu madre nos dejo aquí solos._ – Susurraba el actor meciéndose lentamente, Emma se revolvió en sus brazos soltando un sollozo que casi lo deja sordo. _- ¡Ah, definitivamente tienes los pulmones de Candy!_ – Terry sonrió levantándose de su cómodo asiento para encaminarse junto con la bebe hacia la cocina, de una de las estanterías saco una botella de cristal que estaba muy limpia, y de uno de los cajones saco una mamila, de la vasija que estaba tapada con una pequeña tela blanca vertió en la botella un poco de leche que se había sacado Candy de su pecho veinte minutos antes de que saliera, dándole todas las instrucciones necesarias ya que sería la primera vez desde el nacimiento de Emma que no tomaría su alimento del pecho de su madre.

_Creo que debo calentarla primero._ – Musitó el castaño colocando a la bebe sobre la mesa, sin despegarse de ella y después de dos intentos la leche estaba perfecta para la chiquilla que seguía llorando, el joven padre primerizo levanto a su pequeña llevándola nuevamente a su habitación, volvió a tomar asiento en la misma mecedora y comenzó a alimentarla, recordaba los pasos que le había dicho su esposa de cómo darle el biberón a la bebe, como ya era costumbre, Emma comenzó a buscar el alimento en el pecho de su padre, esto a Terry se le hizo de lo más gracioso y enderezando la cabecita de su pequeña y con mucho cuidado comenzó a poner dentro de su boquita la mamila para que comenzara a alimentarse, al principio la pequeña hizo algunos gestos al no reconocer el pecho de la rubia, pero al probar el sabor de la leche su semblante cambio y se alimentó de manera tranquila.

_Tú mamá sigue siendo una revoltosa mi princesa, siempre pensando en los demás, pero sabes... Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, claro después de ti. Cuando la conocí__, supe desde un principio que era la mujer con quien quería casarme y formar una familia, tú y tu mamita son lo que más quiero en la vida, y siempre voy a protegerlas y cuidarlas_. – Aseguraba el castaño, los ojitos esmeralda lo miraban de forma curiosa, clavándose en los zafiros de su padre por un largo rato hasta que empezaron a cerrarse, Terry sonrió con ternura y dándole un tierno beso en la frente de la bebe la acostó en la cuna para que durmiera mas cómoda, agradeció a Dios por haberle dado la dicha de tener a su hija en sus brazos, después de haber superado muchas pruebas y poder ser feliz con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

El llanto de su hija lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, se había quedado ido en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba sentado en la mecedora a Emma que estaba durmiendo, la bebe comenzó a moverse dentro de su mueble, el joven padre se acercó hacia ella y levantándola para ver que es lo que pasaba, sintió el potente aroma que fácil podía llegar hasta la mansión de los Andley allá en Lakewood.

_¡Diablos princesa, esto si que es un atentado a mi vida!_ – Emma solo sonrió con su desdentada boquita.

Maniobrando como todo un malabarista de circo, Terry puso todas las cosas necesarias sobre la mesa, listo para emprenderse en otra aventura, esta sí era definitivamente una de las primeras veces que cambiaba pañales, la primera vez había puesto el pañal al revés, se había pinchado los dedos con los broches que servían de sujetadores, esa día Candy se había burlado tanto que había herido su orgullo ingles y juro que nunca volvería a cambiar un pañal. Cosa que no duro mucho ya que este día se encontraba haciendo lo que según él nunca volvería a hacer.

_¡Tienes que cooperar Emma, esto si es difícil! _– Murmuraba el ingles haciendo una mueca de desagrado, mientras levantaba las piernitas para quitar el pañal sucio y arrojarlo en el cesto de basura, Emma sonreía nuevamente moviendo sus manitas.

_La "mona pecosa" dijo que te tocaba baño, y creo que todo esto lo planeo ella para poder escaparse de ti y dejarte conmigo princesa. _

Murmuraba el actor teniendo una platica o más bien un monologo con su bebe, mientras resoplaba sobre el cuerpecito de su pequeña haciendo unos ruidos extraños que solo la hacían sonreír.

Mientras preparaba el baño de su hija, Terry depositó a Emma nuevamente en su cunita, checaba la temperatura del agua de la misma forma como lo hacía su esposa, al darse cuenta que estaba lista, tomó a la bebe con mucho cuidado y sumergió su cuerpecito dentro de la bañera, sosteniendo su cabeza fuera, Emma de vez en cuando soltaba un grito cada vez que su padre la mojaba, ciertamente a la pequeña le gustaba mucho bañarse, y recordando la forma en como lo hacía Candy, tomo la barra de jabón con olor a fresas silvestres y comenzó a lavar su cabello y con una suave esponja hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo, mientras hablaba con ella de vez en cuando haciéndola sonreír.

Ya limpia, seca y después de varios intentos y pinchazos pudo ponerle de manera correcta el pañal y un pijama en color amarillo con unos tiernos ositos al frente, peinó su casi inexistente cabello castaño y ambos se dirigieron a la cama del actor para acostarse, quedándose los dos al mismo tiempo dormidos inmediatamente.

Cuando Candy llegó a su hogar, se dio cuenta que todo circulaba de manera tranquila, de puntitas se dirigió al cuarto de su hija haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, tenía las enormes ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla todas las veces que no había podido mientras estaba en el hospital, ya que era la primera vez que se separaba de su bebe; pero para su sorpresa Emma no estaba, un ronquido leve llamó su atención y de manera inmediata se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposo y pudo ver que su querido "arrogante" y su pequeña estaban dormidos, Terry abrazaba el pequeño cuerpecito de la bebe.

Candy se recargó en el marco de la puerta y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, contemplaba la tierna escena de los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo, queriendo ser participe de todo eso, lentamente se acerco a ambos inclinando su rostro para besar la cabecita de su niña y la mejilla de su esposo, el castaño al sentir la calidez de los labios de su esposa, abrió sus ojos posándolos en su pareja y luego en su pequeña.

_Veo que nuestra hija aún esta en una pieza._ – Susurraba la rubia, haciendo que el ingles soltara un bufido al mismo tiempo que hundía su cabeza en la suave almohada.

"_Tarzan pecosa y entrometida"..._ – Gruño.

_Hiciste un buen trabajo, "mocoso engreído"_. – Candy felicitó a su esposo, dándole un suave beso sobre los labios del castaño, mientras que Terry le decía que los acompañara en la cama, cosa que la ojiverde no se negó y después de cambiarse de ropa se acomodó entre los fuertes brazos del actor, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba tiernamente a su pequeña princesita que seguía placidamente dormida.

************** FIN **************

ME MERESCO UN REVIEW O SEGUIRE ESCONDIDA PORQUE ME QUIEREN MATAR POR LO DE MI OTRO FIC? BESOS Y ABRAZOS

BYE….


End file.
